1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun shade, and more particularly to a sun shade for an infant seat that is capable of being multi-angularly adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing suitable sun-shade devices for protecting infants when exposed to the sun, particularly when a baby is placed in a singular-structured-type seat designed for use in a motor vehicle.
Several types of visor, parasol and hood devices have been tried. However, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are generally complicated to operate or are limited in their adjusting features.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,806, the type of canopy shown is limited in its positioning with respect to the chair with which it is associated; and it is specifically adapted as a combination table and chair for infants to be used indoors or outdoors. This device, however, can not be readily carried on top of a front or rear seat of a moving vehicle. Like most canopies, it is limited to an up or down folding position.
Canopies used and associated with baby carriages, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,345, are also restricted in their operation and design.
Thus, with the advancement in design of infant seat units, such as the modular-constructed bucket-type seat where a baby can be seated upright or be laid in a horizontal position, a more universally adjustable type of sun-shade canopy is needed.